The 600th Floor
by vi.writes
Summary: Audri Garcia is a normal, 15 year old girl. At least, she wants to be. Audri has lived her whole life in orphanages. Finally, she's sent to a boarding school in Manhattan. She's a Percy Jackson fan. So, she goes to the Empire State Building. And she asks for the 600th floor. But when she is actually given the key to Olympus? Totally not what she thought was going to happen.
1. Chapter One

**I'm really excited to write this story. I hope you like it! Please review! Just so you know, I'm going to use the name Audri Garcia a lot, because I'm bad at making names.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO. Sadly.**

 **Before the story:**

 ** _The gods agreed. Zeus was right. There were many gods as of right now. Demigods died, gods didn't. The gods would only have children with mortals. Not other gods. There were too many of them. Demigods would die eventually, so there would never really be too many. They all swore on the River Styx that there would be no more gods. And that was that. The conversation was over._**

 **Chapter One**

I slammed _The Son of Neptune_ shut after reading it for the seventh time. I read either the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series whenever I was upset. Reading them makes me forget what's going on in my life. Now that I was going to New York, I could finally see if they were true or not.

Okay, I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Audrianna Garcia. I'm a normal fifteen year old girl. Well, more like I want to be. My life has always been...well, odd. I like to think that maybe I'm a demigod. My parents...I never knew them. I've lived in orphanages my whole life. Apparently, in the last one, I'd caused 'too much trouble'. So now they were sending me to a boarding school in New York. In Manhattan, to be more specific. Where my favorite book series took place. I was on a plane, about to land. According to the Percy Jackson series, Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Yes, I know. There's only 102 floors. I. Don't. Care.

I've been here for one week. One week. And I already hate it. Finally, today, a beautiful Saturday morning, I get to go do whatever I want. I put on some black leggings, a purple shirt, a jean jacket, and some combat boots. Then I set out for the Empire State Building.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I have a few other fanfics, so please read them! I'm still kind of new to writing fanfiction, so sorry if I mess up or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HoO.**

 **Chapter Two**

I pushed open the door of the Empire State Building. I hadn't realized how early it was. I checked the clock. _4:56 a.m._ Huh. I didn't even notice. The only person there was the man at the desk. I walked up to him. "600th floor, please." I said. The man sighed, like he got this all the time from people who had read Percy Jackson. He rummaged around in a drawer. Was he going to pull out a tazer? He was probably going to send me to a hospital for being insane. But he pulled out a key card. One that said _600th Floor._

I was stunned. Surely, this was a joke. It had to be. "Make sure nobody is in the elevator with you, kid." The man said. "Yeah. I will." I said, still in shock. Then I walked over to the elevator, slipped the card into the slot, pressed the red 600 button, and was on my way to Olympus.

When the elevator doors opened, I almost couldn't breathe. It was beautiful. I walked. I walked for what seemed like forever. I found my way to the throne room. There I found the gods, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. When I walked in, they noticed me almost immediately. I waved awkwardly. "Um...hi?"


	3. Chapter Three

**I feel like this story is going really well! I hope you're liking it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HoO.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Who are you?" Jason asked. "My name is Audrianna Garcia." I said. I decided that I was going to mess with them, since I had read the books. "It's nice to meet you, Jason Grace."

He looked shocked. I decided to freak him out more. "How's your sister, Thalia, doing?" He didn't reply. I decided to freak all of the out as much as possible before I burst out laughing. I didn't last long. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"What about you, Annabeth? Piper? Percy?" I told them a few more things, like their godly parents, and a bit about their pI couldn't contain my laughter any longer. "Who the heck _are_ you?" Percy asked. Then, surprisingly, Aphrodite answered for me. "She's the daughter of Poseidon," Aphrodite paused. "Cool. Does that mean I get to breathe underwater and stuff?" I asked. "And Hestia." Aphrodite finished.

It took a moment for that to sink in. Then I realized. I was a god! Goddess, but whatever. I had a bunch of cool powers! Probably.

This is something so many people would want!

I just got immortality handed right to me.

But what if I didn't want to live forever?


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry I haven't been updating! This is a short story. This is going to be the last chapter! I'm going to start a new story soon that will last for much longer.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HoO.**

 **Chapter Four**

I turned around and walked straight out of the room.

I _didn't_ want to live forever.

I didn't want to be like the gods, watching the best people go, and new people come.

I know it sounds odd.

But I want to die.

I really do.

I walked for a few minutes. I didn't know where. Soon, I found myself at a secluded little beach. I sat down on the sand and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Why didn't I want to be a god? I didn't even know that Hestia _had_ kids. Suddenly someone sat down next to me.

"Piper?" Piper McLean had just sat down next to me. "Yep, that's me. Now, let's get on with this conversation. You don't seem to happy about being a god." I thought for a moment. "I'm not." I admitted. "Why?" So I told her. I told her how I couldn't bear to see people I know die, while I would live forever.

"You're not supposed to exist." Piper said. "What do you mean?" I asked quickly. "A while ago, the gods made an agreement. That there would be no more gods. And here you are," I bit my lip. Seriously? "But maybe we can get the gods to take away your immortality." "Really? You think we could?" Piper shrugged. "Probably." Piper and I walked back to the throne room together, and I was feeling a whole lot better.

I opened my eyes. The plane slammed into the ground. _"We have arrived. Please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop."_ A dream. Dreams aren't real. Even so, I decided that I was going to the Empire State Building the first chance I had.

To ask for the 600th floor.


End file.
